russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Born to be a Superstar (season 10)
The tenth season of Born to be a Superstar produced by Viva Television and premiered on IBC in September 17, 2017. Anja Aguilar leads the role as the host of the show. The judges including Mark Bautista, Donna Cruz and Janno Gibbs. Auditions for this season were held in several key cities in the Philippines. As of March 25, 2018, Dianne Barretto from Dasmariñas, Cavite was hailed as the grand champion of the season while Chester Chua as the 1st runner-up, Lance Gutierrez as the 2nd runner-up and Kristel Celine Medes as the 3rd runner-up. Auditions The auditions for the nineth season takes place in key cities in the Philippines. Major auditions are held in Baguio, Davao, Cebu and Iloilo where the hopefuls are judged by Mark Bautista, Donna Cruz and Janno Gibbs. Also, auditions are also held in other cities mall tours and judged by the staff of Born to be a Superstar become the huge success in the nationwide talent search contest in the next singing superstar fans to be the superstar champion discover the best singer in the country through audition from a different high-school students for singing superstars. Auditions took place in the following locations: Finalists Elimination chart Television ratings Television ratings for the third season of Born to be a Superstar on IBC are gathered from two major sources, namely from AGB Nielsen Philippines and Kantar Media - TNS. AGB Nielsen Philippines covers Mega Manila, while Kantar Media - TNS covers most of the Philippines. Television ratings for the third season of Born to be a Star: *'Color keys:' *Highest rating during the season *Lowest rating during the season Music 'Born to be a Superstar 10: The Album' Born to be a Superstar 10: The Album is the compilation album from the reality talent show Born to be a Superstar (season 10) finalists, an franchise in the Philippines. It released under Viva Records and Vicor Music released on February 6, 2018. The album composed of 11 tracks and performed by the top 10 contestants of the TV show. # My Heart Will Go On (composers: Walter Afanasieff, James Horner, Simon Franglen) - Dianne Barretto # May Minamahal (composer: Willy Cruz) - Chester Chua # To Where You Are (composers: Richard Marx, Linda Thompson) - Lance Gutierrez # Sa Piling Mo (composer: Ogie Alcasid) - Kristel Celine Medes # You Are My Song (composer: Louie Ocampo) - Elward Diesta # Alone (composers: Billy Steinberg, Tom Kelly) - Kate Gellian Viñas # Sana'y Maghintay Ang Walang Hanggan (composer: Willy Cruz) - James Valiente # Bukas Na Lang Kita Mamahalin (composer: Jimmy Borja) - Anilyn Bastian # Hindi Na Bale (composer: Jimmy Antiporda) - Franzin Navarro # I'll Never Love This Way Again (composers: Richard Kerr, Will Jennings) - Cheska Tablang # Born to be a Superstar (Theme) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Anja Aguilar References See also * “One Song” Press Conference Held at Viva Headquarters | Viva Records * Born to be a Superstar External links * Official website Category:2017 television seasons Category:Philippine reality television series Category:Philippine television series Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation